A Origem dos Vampiros
by Isabela Nobre
Summary: Como surgiu a raça dos vampiros? O que levou o fundador da raça, kaname kuran  ancestral , a um desespero tao imenso ao ponto de querer passar a eternidade dentro de um covil? e ao despertar, veria ele motivos para ter esperança?


A Origem dos Vampiros

Era tempo de prosperidade. A ciência evoluía, descobertas eram feitas. A Alquimia se desenvolvia. E a busca pelo exilir da vida e pela pedra filosofal não terminava.

A família dos Kuran era tradicional de alquimistas, e um de seus membros, Kaname Kuran era um verdadeiro gênio da Alquimia. Era recém-casado com a aristocrata Yuki Kuran, e seu amor por ela era tudo que fazia sua vida ser o mais feliz possível. Amava tanto ela, que doía. Era um amor indescritível, sabia que ela seria sua companheira desde a primeira vez que a viu, em um baile da sociedade.

Porem queria fazer dela sua companheira eterna, por isso estudava e buscava com afinco a Pedra Filosofal. Faria isso por ela, viveriam eternamente na felicidade.

- Kaname, nunca se esqueça do principio básico da alquimia, a lei da troca equivalente. Nada pode ser obtido sem uma espécie de sacrifício. – Dizia ela, quando via que seu marido se esforçava ao extremo para conseguir a tal pedra. Era uma estudante de alquimia, e as vezes ajudava o marido em suas buscas, mas não tinha aquela vontade toda de conseguir o exilir da vida. Era feliz com sua vida e com os dois filhos que teve com Kaname, acreditava que envelhecer era algo bonito da vida, era parte de seu ciclo natural.

Mas Kaname sempre tentou fabricá-la, e naquele dia especial, ele conseguiu.

Naquele dia, amaldiçoado, que iria mudar o curso de sua vida.

Estava no fim de suas conclusões, concentrando energia quântica em seu laboratório, quando a Porta apareceu. A resposta...para todas as coisas...do universo...

De repente Yuuki não estava mais entre eles. Seu corpo permanecia, mas sua alma tinha sido levada..._O sacrifício_... A troca equivalente...

Ficara louco.

Não podia...não podia! Justamente seu bem mais precioso! Cadê a pedra? Poderia usá-la...poderia para ressuscitá-la, mas cadê? Seu corpo estava ardendo em chamas, algo muito sinistro estava acontecendo com ele. Começou a se aranhar com as unhas, e do seus braços sangrava um sangue brilhante...O sangue caia do chão, e se solidificava instantaneamente.

Não...não...não podia...a pedra...filosofal...seu próprio..._sangue?_

O desespero tomou conta do jovem alquimista. Ele se tornou a pedra filosofal. E para isso perdeu..Yuuki...

Gritou. Gritou. Seus filhos logo foram atrás dele porém Kaname os ordenou para que fossem embora.

Sem mal poderem ver o cadáver da mãe, os filhos foram levados para casa dos tios.

Então ele passou meses trancado em sua mansão. Tentou tudo que podia para ressuscitá-la. Mas o seu sangue parecia não fazer efeito!

E não tardou para que os boatos sobre a pedra filosofal tivessem sido espalhados.

Vários alquimistas invadiram sua mansão. O encurralaram e tomaram do seu sangue. Tomaram da própria pedra filosofal...cada gota que engoliam prolongava cada vez mais a vida daqueles. Era a própria eternidade...sendo obtida...O sangue tomado... alterando seu DNA...

Kaname não se importava mais com aquilo...já não se importava com a pedra, mesmo que ela fosse o próprio sangue..já não fazia mais sentido ter a eternidade sem Yuuki.

Foi atrás dos filhos. Obrigou-os a tomar do seu sangue também. Se estranhos o tomaram, seus filhos teriam mais direito. Não podia perder os filhos também. Eles viveriam a eternidade juntamente com ele.

E voltou para a solidão na mansão. Continuou a tentar ressuscitá-la. Consultava todos os livros de alquimia, mas pareciam não ser suficiente. Toda a sua genialidade parecia não ser suficiente. O desespero e a solidão eram companheiros freqüentes. Tentou se matar varias vezes, porem não conseguiu. Não saia da mansão, não comia, não bebia, e não morria. O sangue em suas veias parecia ser sua fonte vital, e nada conseguia destruí-la.

E assim a eternidade foi passando e passando...2 mil..nao..3 mil anos devem ter se passado, não sabia ao certo...

Ate que resolveu sair de seu confinamento. E descobriu um mundo mudado.

Descobriu que os humanos que tinham tomado de seu sangue naquela noite não haviam morrido. O DNA deles foi alterado, se tornando imortais.

Descobriu também que, apesar de imortais, o sangue deles ainda era sangue comum, não era igual ao sangue de Kaname, feito pela pedra filosofal. E aquela imortalidade dos outros alquimistas consumia o sangue deles. Sentindo falta de sangue, começaram a tomar de outras pessoas.

Com o tempo, esses novos seres foram criando presas, facilitando a "caça".

E Kaname foi percebendo que não havia somente aqueles alquimistas que haviam tomado seu sangue naquela noite. Essas criaturas tinham se multiplicado, e existiam outros tipos dela.

Foi percebendo que conforme as criaturas mordiam os humanos, a saliva delas alterava o sangue daqueles mordidos, tranformando-os em outro tipo de criatura, mais fracas, menos imortais, porem igualmente com presas e com sede por sangue.

Depois soube que as criaturas iniciais eram atualmente chamadas de "sangue puro", e os humanos tranformados eram chamados de "level E", alguns sangue puros tiveram filhos com humanos normais, então passaram a existir os chamados "nobres", e conforme o sangue se diluía, existiram também os "comuns". Somente os sangue puros conseguiam formar Levels E.

Foi ai que caiu a ficha de que tinha criado uma nova espécie. Aqueles seres não eram mais humanos. Eram agora chamados de ..._vampiros._

viu a desgraça que tinha feito, tinha criado monstros.

_Tudo minha culpa...minha culpa..._

A ganância pelo exilir da vida levou-os a uma maldição.

Se os vampiros eram monstros, o que ele era?

Aquele que deu origem aquilo tudo, a representação em pessoa da nova raça vampirica...

Lembrou que ate mesmo transformara seus próprios filhos nesse tipo de criatura, forçando-os a tomarem do seu sangue, seriam agora vampiros sangue puro também?

Voltou a estudar alquimia, teria um jeito de reverter aquilo.

Procurou, procurou, mas não achou. Mas conforme abria seus velhos livros, ia descobrindo novas maneiras de se apagar daquele mundo. Por tanto tempo desejou a morte, se entrasse em sono eterno seria como morrer, não seria?

Deveria funcionar...

Tentou, conjurou o feitiço, e entrou em sono eterno.

Seus filhos o encontraram, e colocaram seu corpo em um caixão com o brasão dos Kurans. Voltaram então a viver na antiga mansão, isolados do mundo. Sozinhos, sem ninguém para compreendê-los, os dois tiveram a companhia um do outro. Por mais impossível que parecia ser, acabaram se casando, cometendo outro pecado. Pelo visto seus filhos não tiveram problemas de má formação devido ao sangue puro na veia deles. A família Kuran foi crescendo, e sempre guardou o segredo de que o ancestral ainda estava vivo dentro de um caixão.

A família kuran foi ficando mais forte e então viraram os reis dos vampiros, pois eram descendentes do grande ancestral- que todos acreditavam estar morto

E o tempo foi passando.

Ate que uns 30 mil anos depois, Rido kuran, traidor da família, decidiu se vingar de Juuri e Haruka, seus irmãos, matando o filho do casal para ressuscitar o ancestral, em busca do verdadeiro sangue kuran.

Quando kaname se deu por si, depois de eternos longos anos dormindo, percebeu que estava no corpo de um garoto.

Muita coisa havia mudado no mundo. A população vampirica era enorme, porem existiam poucos sangue puros, seu sangue tinha sido diluído. Existia uma associação humana de caçadores de vampiros. Mas a essência do mundo era a mesma. A ganância não desaparecia e os vampiros ainda eram monstros que atacavam os humanos.

Jamais perdoou o que rido fizera. Não queria retornar aquele mundo horrível, muito menos com o sacrifício de um inocente.

Mas quando foi para a casa dos pais do garoto, se comportou como o filho deles. Não queria ser motivo de mais desgraças.

Era coincidência saber que o garoto que morrera tinha o mesmo nome que ele.

Poucos anos se passaram e tiveram mais uma filha.

E algo muito místico e belo despertou-lhe. Algo lhe chamou a atenção naquela garota, se parecia muito.... com sua falecida... yuuki, _seu bem mais precioso._

-Então kaname, que nome dará a sua Irma?- Perguntou Juuri, sorrindo.

-yuuki..-disse ele, sem ao menos estar respondendo a pergunta.

E ela passou a se chamar Yuuki.

Quem sabe não era ela de verdade? Quem sabe o mundo não era tão cruel assim? Quem sabe o destino não resolvera dar-lhe uma chance? Quem sabe ainda podia ser feliz?

Seja como for, sendo a reencarnação de sua mulher ou não, sabia de uma coisa, protegeria yuuki com a vida. Não podia perdê-la.

fim

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, e POR FAVOR revisem!:D

(eu respondo a todas as reviews..^^)


End file.
